Dominic Moore
|birth_place = Sandy Springs, Georgia |height = 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) |weight = 213 lb (97 kg) |nationality = American |spouse = Jennifer Mason (2017; engaged) |bike_number = |teams = Honda HRC |class = 98cc 250cc |total = 27 |wins = 23 |GP = 19 |losses = 2 |draws = 2 }} | medals = }} Dominic Moore (born Dominic Daniel Moore; June 25, 1995 in Sandy Springs, Georgia) was American Professional Motocross racer, racing from 2011 to 2014Moore forced to retire of an career-ending injury in New York Championship. and since 2018. Born to his father Jack Moore, Jr. an retired U.S military veteran who served in the Gulf War (1990-91) and his mother Nancy and to the family that involving with racism. Early life and family history Born Dominic Daniel Moore on June 25, 1995 in Sandy Springs, Georgia to be loving father Jack Moore, Jr. an retired U.S military veteran who served in the Gulf War (1990-91) and his wife Nancy Smith and his brother, Jason Moore; and his family were confirmed formerly racist during their young years. Moore himself never racist himself but against racism. Moore's family was in history by sided the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War, hating African-Americans with racism. His parents believed that the CSA will be strong and be reunited one day; which it got debunked. But Moore confirmed that his parents still believes CSA's returned. Professional motocross career 98cc Moore vs. Masson and X Games disqualifion Moore begin his motocross career in his debut at Detroit, Michigan and defeated Joseph Mason, a brother of Paul Mason Jr.. His debut at X Games leads to X Games XVII when he was against Joe Harrison, but he was injured during the match, which leads him into disqualified. But his disqualified from the match caused a upset of both the motocross racers including Danny W. Ellison's responded saying "Moore's disqualified from X Games during his match against Harrison was upset and disappointment that why his disqualified from the match because of his injury. Harrison already lost with five points which it tells me that Moore should won the match, but X Games announced he was disqualified which makes me disappointed". Moore vs. Masson II After his match, both Moore and Harrison talked about their rematch because of Moore's disqualified during his match of his injury. Their rematch was at the 2012 One-on-One Championship in Austin, Texas on March 9, 2012, which Moore defeated Harrison. On the beginning of October, he was brawl fight with The Chosen and challenged Moore into an match at 2012 New York Motocross Championship (which later taken known as Ellison's Track by Ellisons'). The recruit Motocross rider Smith George Putnam was made his debut and challenging Moore into a match on March 3rd, 2013 at Las Vegas, Nevada, at the championship, Moore defeated Putnam with 7 points. First race outside of the United States Moore made his first outside of United States, where he fought and defeating Gert Krestinov on April 1, 2013 in Valkenswaard, Netherlands at the 2013 FIM Motocross World Championship. When Moore returned to United States on beginning of August 2016, he race Seth Keith at the 2013 AMA National Motocross Championship where Moore defeated Keith in one-on-one match. At the 2014 AMA Motocross Championship on March 3, 2014 in Miami, Florida, Moore defeated Derek Williamson. But their rematch at 2014 One-on-One Championship on May 7, 2014, Williams was defeated by Moore for the second and final time. 250cc Moore vs. Tucker Moore approached his hero and icon "Tucker Boy" Danny W. Tucker (23–0) and asked to match with him at the uncoming X Games event in Austin, Texas, for the first time that both Moore and Tucker wasn't challenged or provoked by any opponent. The Tucker-Moore racing match on June 7, 2014 at X Games Austin 2014. Both of the men who already respecting to each other and Moore's biggest racing against his icon at few days before X Games. At X Games, Tucker defeated Moore by winning Gold medal with his streak expended to 10–0 and Moore's first lost and winning Silver medal. The fight was earned 400,000 dollars by both Tucker and Moore. After the match, both Tucker and Moore will be devolving never-ended friendship because of the 2011 when Moore's disqualified after his match will Harrison. Reigning and defending Rivalry Champion An Rivalry Champion, Justin Richardson accursed Moore by not-defeating Ellison on X Games. It starting when Moore and Richardson in an twitter fight. And Richardson keep attacking Moore saying "dictated the pace early, controlling range with the dirt". Richardson recently defeating Moore's brother Jason Moore to "upset" Moore, which it doesn't. Moore and Ellison were increased the friendship as Ellison defended Richardson saying "He Richardson is a nobody, he's trying to talk shit by defeating Moore's brother and he's not upset about. If he's good by racing Moore, just check Richardson's record." The racing match between Moore and Richardson had been confirmed which leads 2014 Rivalry on Championships on August 1, 2014, which Richardson had his Rivalry Championship on the line against Moore. Moore responded, "I will take his championship off his face and after the race, I will show him, who's the best". The race's location was confirmed in Glendale, Arizona. But there's a problem, an shooting in Glendale that killed twenty five people and injuring ten more on 20 June. Which leads to seriously damaging controversy, but both of the riders will race on one conditional, make sure that all races are safe as possible. At the championship, twelve days after the deadly shooting, Moore and Richardson race in an one-on-one match, which resulting in Moore's victory. Moore at age of nineteen won his first and final Championship. After the match, Ellison congratulations Moore on his win, as well of other riders; such as Charles D. Kennedy, The Chosen, José Butron and Paul Mason Jr. which Moore earning almost 5 grand (550,000 U.S.D). Moore vs. De Dycker Moore was again challenged by Ken De Dycker for his Rivalry championship, which leads at the 2014 Motocross World Championship on New York City, New York (which Ellison fought against James Polk, making his last semi-retirement and making his return to race). De Dycker was first homosexuality man motocross rider who currently in 19-2. In Las Vegas, Nevada where the racing match took place, both Moore and De Dycker both accepted to take a drug test, which both passes. At the championship, Moore successfully defending and defeating De Dycker. After the match, Moore and De Dycker shook hands respectfully. First retirement The twenty-two year old Moore never wanted to retire and never will and maybe years to come to race more the following year and belong. Moore's last title bout (Moore never mentioned or announcement of his retirement) was against two-time Motocross champion twenty-five Jayson Harting, on October 4, 2014 in New York City. At the championship, Moore suffered an career-ending injury in his leg with about one minute and fifty-one second to go with 4 points while Harting have three, the match ended with Moore defeated Harting. Some fans believed that Harting defeated Moore because of his Moore's injury. He was rushed to hospital where he was checked, by the following day he was told that his injury of his arm/waist was deadly with career ending and that he was asked to retire from motocross racing. After three weeks after his match, Moore emotional announced his retirement from professional motocross with an career ending injury. Return comeback Moore vs. Adams On April 12, 2018 after three years of retirement of his career-ending injury, Moore went to hospital to check his leg and with all shocked it was clear and shocking announced his return to racing. His first racing match was scheduled on April 15th with no opponent which yet to be announced; in Agueda Raceway in Agueda, Portugal. Later that day, Moore announced that he will go opponent against Jack Adams, brother of Nate Adams. In front of 30,000 people, Moore made a comeback after defeating Adams. After the race, Moore said "I'm so happy to be back, almost five years out of sport that I love and almost went retire permantly in 2014. I think I have a lot of races." Moore vs. Smith Moore announced to been another comeback after defeating Adams. Moore fought Harrison Smith during the undercard of his friend re-match against Ryan Anderson Jr.; which is also confirmed. At the event, Moore quickly defeated Smith. The Official scoreboard reads 50–35, 50–32, 45–37 (all favor to Moore) due the dominates. Second return to 250cc Moore vs. Dickens Jr. Moore was scheduled to race at the 2018 Gold Medalist Championship, he also with his friend Danny W. Tucker were both debuting for the first time on August 5th, 2018. Tucker was to race against Jefferson Stevens. Three days, before the race, Moore announced he will race against "The Deputy" Andrew Dickens Jr. who is an amateur racer in motocross. At the event, Moore defeated Dickens Jr, this will be the first time at Gold Medalist Championship event. Moore vs. De Dycker II Both De Dycker and Moore fought for the second time on October 13, 2018 at the Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California. Billed as "Friends or Revenge", because both Sutter and Moore been friends and that the first race, which won by Moore in 2014, wanted that Sutter wants to get his payback. At the race, Moore, just like to start the roots for his hero, "Tucker Boy" Danny Tucker, starting to pressure Sutter in starting rounds, Sutter crashed few times, which easily make Moore passed. As the rounds contunine, Moore contunine to pressure Sutter and manage to stay taste. In the fourth round, both Moore and Sutter pressuring to catch a win as Sutter managed to catch up; but Sutter crashed and get an accidental concussion, which Moore went on to defeat Sutter in fourth round. Day later, the re-match with Sutter get an concussion, put him out of racing and the FIM declared the re-match a Draw. Moore vs. De Dycker III It will announced after the re-match, that both De Dycker and Sutter will race for the final time on October 13, 2018 at the Glen Helen Raceway in San Bernardino, California. At the event, Moore defeated De Dycker all seven rounds, thus ended their rivalry. Moore vs. Moruga On December 2, 2018, Tucker Raceway announced that Moore will race against Alberto Moruga at the Glen Helen Raceway, in San Bernardino, California. At the event, Moore defeated Mourga. Return to 98cc Moore vs. Nores Moore announced on Twitter that he will race undefeated racer Juan José Nores (25–0–3) on December 14, 2018 for Nores' 98cc light champion title at the Glen Helen Raceway, in San Bernardino, California. The day before the race, both Moore and Nores' may or not have an re-match set if this race not go the way used to. At the event, Moore dominated the race and defeated Nores in all rounds. He was given the 98cc light champion title, and the re-match was settled, which Nores said that it's not fair. 2018 Christmas Special Event Moore vs. Nores II On December 16, 2018, retired Undefeated motocross racer and Founder/CEO of Tucker Raceway, Danny W. Tucker announced that Moore-Nores II re-match at the quarter-final of the TR Christmas Holiday Event on December 23, 2018. At the event, Moore defeated Nores in an quarter-final. Moore vs. Nurbekov After defeating Nores in an re-match, Moore announced that Tucker Raceway will race against Kazakhstani Rustem Nurbekov, on December 24, 2018 for the semi-final. Moore defeated Nubekov of the event via disqualification. Moore vs. McShuibhne At finals, Moore will be racing against "Irish" Conaire McShuibhne on the finals of the Tucker Raceway Christmas Holiday Event. At the event, Moore defeated McShuibne by disqualification in the fourth round and was crowned the 2018 Tucker Raceway Special Event champion. 125cc Moore vs. Paul On January 1, 2019, it been reported that Moore is making his 125cc debut and was announced he was looking to return at the start of the year and was interested in dropping down to 125cc and racing the winner of Danny Tucker and Henry Paul, which it be held on January 4, 2019. The winner of the Tucker-Paul become an seriously is that it can be re-match between Moore and Tucker, which he will make his retirement from professional motocross racing. Moore then announced that he will raced against either Henry Paul, Charles D. Kennedy or Ryan Williams. After the bout, Tucker improved his record with 60–0 after Paul defeated by Tucker in the seventh round, and retired undefeated. With Henry Paul was mourn after his loss, and announce on Tucker Raceway that he wanted Moore, Tucker's friend, for an racing match and was accepted two days later it was accepted for January 18, 2019, at the U.S. Bank Stadium, in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Paul defeated Moore in the fifth round, throughout the race, Paul becoming dominated over Moore, even though he won round one, but with multiple crashes in rounds second, fourth and fifth rounds that Moore losing scores. In front of about 14,000 people, the official scoreboards reads; 60–59 (Paul), 58–59 (Moore), 60–51 (Paul). Since the Paul and Moore were friends throughout their lives, a simple handshake of respect between the two. After the race, Paul gives respect to Moore and that "After the race, Moore and I discussing about we both defeated by Tucker and about his retirement for the final time, and we all going to missed the Raptor and he giving us and Paul a good luck during the race and our future." Second return to 250cc Moore vs. Georges Life after racing Moore was continuing racing as a hobby (as of December 2017). He than beginning trainer of his friend, Danny W. Ellison, along side with trainers Chris K. Ellison (Danny Ellison's father) and Ricky Carmichael. He than made his appearances at the 2015 Ellison-Washington racing match, resulting Ellison's record of 13-0, at the Danny W. Ellison vs. Jack Adams match at the X Games Austin 2016, which Ellison won increased his record to 16-0. And at the 2016 Danny W. Ellison vs. Joseph Johnston racing match at X Games Minneapolis 2017 on July 13, 2017, resulting in The Raptor's victory with 25–0. Both Ellison and Moore still friends to this day. Professional motocross record } TBA | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | | |style="text-align:left;"| TBA | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | | |style="text-align:left;"| TBA | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | | |style="text-align:left;"| TBA | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | | |style="text-align:left;"| TBA | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | | |style="text-align:left;"| TBA | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| --> |- |27 | Win |23–2–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Chris Georges |Jan 25, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | Loss |22–2–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Henry Paul |Jan 18, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |22–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Juan José Nores | |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Win |21–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Alberto Moruga | |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |20–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Jeff Ellison | |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |19–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| James Williams | |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |18–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Josef Kempný | |style="text-align:left;"|Tucker Raceway, Springdale, Arkansas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |17–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Dámaso Cárdenas |Oct 28, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |16–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Ken De Dycker |Oct 13, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Draw |15–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Ken De Dycker |Sep 30, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |15–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Andrew Dickens Jr. | |style="text-align:left;"|U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |14–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Lloyd Jefferson |May 21, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Racing Xevous, Paterson, New Jersey |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |13–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Harrison Smith |May 7, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Pala Raceway, Irvine, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |12–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Jack Adams |Apr 15, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Agueda Raceway, Agueda, Portugal |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |11–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Jayson Harting | |style="text-align:left;"|New York City, New York |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |10–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Ken De Dycker |Aug 18, 2014 |style="text-align:left;"|Las Vegas, Nevada |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |9–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Justin Richardson | |style="text-align:left;"|Glendale, Arizona |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Loss |8–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny W. Tucker | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |8–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Derek Williamson | |style="text-align:left;"|Fayetteville, Arkansas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |7–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Derek Williamson | |style="text-align:left;"|Miami, Florida |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |6–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Seth Keith | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |5–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Gert Krestinov | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |4–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Smith George Putnam | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |3–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| The Chosen | |style="text-align:left;"|Manhattan, New York |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |2–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Joe Harrison | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Draw |1–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Joe Harrison |Jul 29, 2011 |style="text-align:left;"|Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Joseph Mason | |style="text-align:left;"|Detroit, Michigan |style="text-align:left;"| |} Exhibition motocross record Personal life Moore was recently got engaged by Jennifer Mason on April 2017. Both Moore and Jennifer now resides in Buffalo, New York. References External links